bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Yes! BanG Dream!
|single_s2 = Yes! BanG_Dream! |release_s2 = October 11, 2015 |tracklist_s2 = |album = Poppin'on! (Disc 1) |release_a = January 30, 2019 |tracklist_a = }} Yes! BanG_Dream! is the debut song and first single of Poppin'Party. The single was released on February 24, 2016. A version recorded by Aimi, Nishimoto Rimi, and Itou Ayasa was released for the BanG_Dream! 1st Live: I started a band in spring! held on April 18, 2015.https://vgmdb.net/album/73026 A version recorded by the of Poppin'Party was released for the BanG_Dream! 4th Live: Welcome! Poppin'☆PARTY!!!!! where they announced the addition of Ohashi Ayaka as Yamabuki Saaya for drums.http://www.hmv.co.jp/newsdetail/article/1509301021/ An acoustic version by Ushigome Rimi was released as the coupling track of her character song Chocolate no Teion Recipe which was released on June 21, 2017 while an acoustic version by Poppin'Party is included in their first album Poppin'on! which was released on January 30, 2019. It can be unlocked in BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! by completing the tutorial. The song is written by Nakamura Kou, composed by Agematsu Noriyasu, and arranged by Fujinaga Ryutaro. __TOC__ Game Info |bpm = 185 BPM}} Videos PV Preview = |-| Limited Edition Preview = Audio Original= (Game Version) |Duration =02:00 |File = }} |-| Acoustic= |Title = Yes! BanG_Dream! ~Popipa Acoustic Ver.~ |Duration = 05:08 |File = }} Lyrics Rōmaji= (BanG_Dream!) Yes! (BanG_Dream) (kitto) (itsuka) (kitto) (motto) (my wish!) (your wish!) fly high! (5! 4! 3, 2, 1! BanG_Dream! Let's go! 5! 4! 3, 2, 1! BanG_Dream!) (3! 2! 1!) (BanG_Dream!) Yes! (BanG_Dream!) Kitto itsuka Kitto zutto (my wish!) (your wish!) fly high! (5! 4! 3, 2, 1! BanG_Dream! Let's go! 5! 4! 3, 2, 1! BanG Dream!) (3! 2! 1!) (BanG_Dream!) Yes! (BanG Dream!) (my wish!) (your wish!) fly high! (3! 2! 1!) (BanG_Dream!) Yes! (BanG Dream!) }} |-| Kanji= さあ、飛びだそう！ 明日のドア　ノックして 解き放つ　無敵で最強のうた！ In the name of BanG_Dream！ Yes！ BanG_Dream！ 下を向いて歩いていても　星のかけら見つけたら きっと　いつか　キミに会いにいけるね 授業中の窓の向こうに　雲の切れ間まぶしい きっと　もっと　晴れた空に会えるね SHINE！ いつか出会える夢を信じて ときどきドキドキときめいてる ただ胸に秘めている　あふれる思いを 踏みだすキミを待ち続けてる ときどきドキドキときめいてる Catch up！ My wish！ Jump out！ Your wish！ Fly high！ 勇気だして さあ、飛びだそう　明日のドア　ノックして 解き放つ　無敵で最強のうたを！ キミだけの　ホントの声きかせて 夢とキミが出会う　メロディ♪ In the name of BanG_Dream！ Yes！ BanG_Dream！ 上を向いて歩いてみたら　あの夏を思いだす きっと　いつか　キミと走りだせるね 教室の机の上に　刻まれたキミの夢 きっと　ずっと　遠くて眩しいから FINE！ 交わした約束が呼んでいる ドキドキステキにときめいてる 驚かせてもいいかな？ そろそろいいのかな？ きらきら輝くキミを見てる ステキなドキドキがとまらない Catch up！ My wish！ Jump out！ Your wish！ Fly high！ 熱くなれる ねえ、飛びたとう　明日の空　めがけて 解き放つ　無敵に最高のうたを！ まっすぐに　ホントの声きかせて 夢と歌を結ぶ　メロディ♪ In the name of BanG_Dream！ Yes！ BanG_Dream！ 今、夢を撃ち抜く瞬間に ドキドキときめくキミを見てる 輝きとキラメキを　その手に抱きしめ こんな日が来ること　わかってた ドキドキときめくキミはいつか Catch up！ My wish！ Jump out！ Your wish！ Fly high！ 強くなれる さあ、飛びだそう　明日のドア　ノックして 解き放つ　無敵で最強のうたを！ キミだけに　ホントの声きかせたい 夢とキミを繋ぐ　メロディ♪ In the name of BanG_Dream！ Yes！ BanG_Dream！ |-| English= Let's fly away! Knock on the door to tomorrow Unleash the strongest song! In the name of BanG_Dream! Yes! BanG_Dream! If you find a piece of star when you are walking by I'm sure I can meet you some day Looking out the windows from a classroom, clouds are blazing I'm sure I can see a sunny sky, SHINE! I believe in a dream that I can achieve someday My heart throbs with excitement Just a mental feeling only known to me I keep on waiting for you to step on My heart throbs with excitement Catch up! My wish! Jump out! Your wish! Fly high! Take courage Let's fly, knock on the door to tomorrow Unleash the strongest song! Let me hear your true voice A melody to evoke a dream where you and I meet In the name of BanG_Dream! Yes! BanG_Dream! Looking upward and walking makes me think of that summer Surely I will be able to run with you again Your dream engraved on the desk of the classroom Though it is far it's dazzling, so it's FINE! The promise we made is calling I am throbbing with excitement Can I surprise you? Is it too soon? I am watching your sparkling glitter My heart is throbbing Catch up! My wish! Jump out! Your wish! Fly high! It's hot Hey, let's fly towards the sky of tomorrow To the invincible unleashed the best song! Let me hear your true voice straight A melody that connects you to me In the name of BanG_Dream! Yes! BanG_Dream! Now, at the moment of shooting dreams I am watching your throbbing heartbeat Hold the brilliance and sparkle in your hands I knew that such a day would come When will your heart beat? Catch up! My wish! Jump out! Your wish! Fly high! Become stronger Let's fly, knock on the door to tomorrow Unleash the strongest song! I just want you to have a real voice A melody that connects you to me In the name of BanG_Dream! Yes! BanG_Dream! Sourcehttps://arislation.tumblr.com/post/161955832632/bang-dream-yes-bang-dream-poppin-party Trivia * The acoustic version was arranged by Fujima Hitoshi. Live Performances * April 18, 2015: BanG_Dream! 1st Live: I started a band in spring! * June 14, 2015: BanG_Dream! 2nd Live: Instruments × Girls = Justice! * August 15, 2015: BanG_Dream! 3rd Live: It's summer! Bang-A-Dream! * October 11, 2015: BanG_Dream! 4th Live: Welcome! Poppin☆PARTY!!!!! * April 14, 2016: BanG Dream! First☆LIVE Sprin’PARTY 2016! * November 13, 2016: BanG Dream! Second☆LIVE Starrin’ PARTY 2016! * February 5, 2017: BanG Dream! 3rd☆LIVE Sparklin’ PARTY 2017! * August 21, 2017: BanG Dream! 4th☆LIVE Miracle PARTY 2017! * November 4, 2017: Poppin'Party Fan Meeting 2017! at Toyosu PIT * May 12, 2018: HAPPY PARTY 2018! * December 8, 2018: Let's Go! Poppin'Party! * October 13, 2019: Poppin'Party's Fan Meeting 2019 at Zepp DiverCity TOKYO References External Links -instrumental-}} (Poppin'on Album)}} -instrumental-}} (Poppin'on Album)}} Navigation ru: